brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of brickfilms in the first Brickfilms.com directory
]] This is a list of brickfilms that were in the first film directory on Brickfilms.com. This directory was started by Jason Rowoldt on December 16, 2000 and received its last update on February 17, 2003. It was superseded by the second Brickfilms.com directory, which was launched by Joshua Leasure on August 4, 2003. This directory was divided into four categories based on the length of the films, and the categories have been preserved on this list with their original descriptions.First Brickfilms.com directory homepage Occasionally, more than one film was included in a single entry in the directory, which has also been preserved on this list. In some cases, the years listed for when a film was made is approximate and based on when they were added to the directory if there is no other information, and it is possible that they were made in prior years. Also included are the lists of entries to the two contests hosted on this version of the website, the Classical Movie Contest and the Historical Fiction Contest, which were not accessed from the main Directory page but were listed in the Contests page in the exact same format as Directory films. At least two animations has been found to be in early archives but be gone in later ones,TopCities archiveTopCities December 2001 archive so it is possible that this list does not contain every film that was ever in the directory. Quickies - Less than a minute "A very short film or animation. They may be screen tests, concept ideas, or quick sketches. Usually nonsensical with no background, story or real characters. Fun to watch anyway."Quickies page 1Quickies page 2 Shorts - 1 to 5 minutes "These films are a little longer and a little more thought out. Those that are in the four to five minute range have taken some effort to make and probably have some special effects. This is a very popular category, as five minutes of detail is about the motivational limit of most animators. Some of our best works are in this catagory."Shorts page 1Shorts page 2Shorts page 3 Small Movies - 5 to 25 minutes "Almost any longer work is in this catagory. It takes a huge amount of effort to make any animation over 5 minutes long. Almost everything in this catagory has been scripted and storyboarded. In this category, you can see real stories starting to develop. Every movie below took a lot of effort and can be watched and admired."Small Movies archive Feature Length Movies - Over 25 Minutes "Epic works. Usually, this is the effort of a cast and crew, not just one person. If done independently, it is a major project, sometimes lasting months of years. This is the pinnacle of our hobby."Feature Length Movies archive The Brickfilms Classical Movie Contest Submissions "This is it! These are the final entries for the Brickfilms Classical Movie Contest. To see the results of the reader's choice, go to the main page and look on the left hand side."Classical Movie Contest entries page Brickfilms Historical Fiction Contest - The Entries "It is wonderful to note here that we have an incredible mix of American, Japanese, Australian, Roman, French, British, and general world history as subject matters. It's nice to see such a diverse mix of themes and time periods in our contest. If this doesn't speak to Brickfilms.com being an international community, I don't know what does. And now, on to the films!"Historical Fiction Contest entries page References Category:Brickfilming history Category:Lists